charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Levitação
Levitação é a habilidade de se impulsionar no ar e pairar ou se mover pelo ar ligeiramente. É principalmente um poder defensivo usado para evitar ataques. É também uma versão mais fraca do Voo, um poder no qual essa habilidade pode evoluir.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Enter the Demon Descrição Este poder é inicialmente desencadeado pelo desejo subconsciente de proteger ou defender a si mesmo, mas quando os usuários se tornam mais experientes, eles se tornam capazes de ativar esse poder através de puro ato de vontade ou levantando ambos os braços para o alto. Os usuários podem aplicar esse poder de várias maneiras, proporcionando a eles uma maior manobrabilidade em seu ambiente, no entanto, isso depende da força e da habilidade do usuário. Os movimentos do usuário também parecerão fluidos. Usuários poderosos aparentemente podem ficar nas paredes pelo tempo que precisarem. Phoebe Halliwell, uma das usuárias mais experientes dessa habilidade, fez isso.The Fifth Halliwheel Enquanto levitando, manter a concentração é primordial, porque a perda de concentração e tempo de reação insuficiente fará com que o usuário caia no chão, mesmo que o usuário tenha a habilidade de quebrar a queda ao erguer-se verticalmente ao cair. No entanto, em uma ocasião, o poder de levitação de Phoebe a manteve à tona depois que uma poderosa premonição a levou a levitar e a fez semiconsciente. Como mencionado acima, a levitação pode ser usada de muitas maneiras diferentes, abaixo estão algumas das formas mais comuns pelas quais usuários novos e experientes usaram seu poder. Pairando Os usuários podem se lançar no ar e suspender-se acima do solo. Isso pode ser um aplicativo útil para usuários experientes ou uma restrição para novos usuários que não têm experiência em usar seu novo poder. Essa capacidade é semelhante a Pairar, embora possa ser usada em qualquer altura. Quando Phoebe Halliwell desenvolveu pela primeira vez o poder da Levitação, ela não conseguiu controlá-lo adequadamente e, como tal, só podia levitar e pairar.episódio da 3ª Temporada, The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe não conseguia se mover pelo ar sem ajuda. No entanto, ela achou que era uma aplicação muito útil de suas habilidades de luta, usando-a para evitar ataques e atacar seus inimigos de cima, geralmente chutando-os na cabeça. Quando ela se tornou mais experiente, ela se tornou capaz de usá-lo enquanto meditava. Depois de obter os poderes de suas irmãs no interruptor mágico, Prue Halliwell usou-a para levitar sobre seus oponentes para que ela pudesse atacá-los de cima com outro poder, e realizar um reconhecimento aéreo. quadrinho da 9ª Temporada, Prue Ya Gonna Call? Ascensão usando essa habilidade para se erguer.]]O poder pode ser usado para subir imediatamente na vertical ao cair ou depois de uma queda. Isso normalmente ocorre no reflexo, geralmente em momentos de forte medo ou pânico.Como testemunhado durante a batalha do tribunal no episódio da 3ª Temporada The Honeymoon's Over No entanto, é também uma habilidade que um usuário pode dominar com o tempo e será capaz de usar através de um esforço consciente.Evidenciada por Yen Lo no episódio da 4ª Temporada Enter the Demon Isso é semelhante a Ascensão. O primeiro uso da ascensão de Phoebe foi no reflexo; ela parou de cair durante uma batalha em um tribunal. No entanto, ela agora é habilidosa o suficiente para parar de cair no comando, e tem feito isso em várias ocasiões. Um exemplo notável foi durante uma batalha com a Fonte de Todo o Mal, Phoebe levitou horizontalmente e chutou-o, e então quebrou sua queda ao levantar-se imediatamente com seu poder de levitação.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Charmed and Dangerous Saltos .]] Os usuários podem não apenas alcançar alturas assustadoramente altas, eles também parecem ser capazes de cobrir vários pés com um salto, o suficiente para atravessar uma estrada de duas pistas. Banshees poderiam cobrir vários metros com um salto e também foram mostrados capazes de saltar para o último andar de um prédio de três andaresepisódio da 3ª Temporada, Look Who's Barking, A Banshee saltou três andares para o apartamento da vítima. Mais tarde, a mesma Banshee saltou pela janela do sótão da Mansão., enquanto Phoebe mostrou que ela pode saltar muito mais longe. Usando esse aspecto, os usuários podem pular em qualquer direção que quiserem.3ª Temporada, Banshee Phoebe was seen leaping backwards. Alguns usuários podem usá-lo como meio de transporte, como as Banshees fizeram. A desvantagem é que o usuário terá que entrar em contato periodicamente com o chão para lançar-se continuamente ao seu destino; A raridade desses contatos depende apenas de quão longe eles estão indo. Antes que Neena desse uma porção do poder da Fonte a todos os demônios, as Banshees usavam esse aspecto para fugir, fugir do perigo ou perseguir sua presaepisódio da 3ª Temporada, Look Who's Barking, mas quando a magia da fonte combinava com a delas, seu poder de levitação evoluía para o voo.quadrinhos 9ª Temporada, The Heir Up There Deslizando Quando os usuários se tornam mais experientes, eles podem aprender a deslizar pelo ar, viajando de um lugar para outro - seja a curta distância, sem que os pés toquem o chão. Essa capacidade é semelhante a Flutuando, embora possa ser usada em qualquer altura. Quando as Encantadas visitaram a escola de magia pela primeira vez , viram uma aluna que levitava seu caminho para a aula enquanto lia um livro. Sigmund, que também possuía o poder da Levitação, comentou que era a levitação do 11º ano e que o estudante estava atrasado. Sigmund poderia usar seu poder de levitação para deslizar pelo ar. Ele a usou para atravessar a biblioteca da escola de magia. No entanto, ele admitiu que a levitação não era seu presente favorito, pois ele tinha medo de altura.episódio da 6ª Temporada, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Quando era novata em seu poder, Phoebe não conseguia se mover horizontalmente, de modo que Prue usaria a Telecinese para manobrá-la na direção certa.episódio da 3ª Temporada, Once Upon a Time No entanto, dentro de alguns meses, Phoebe foi capaz de se movimentar naturalmente, combinando seu poder mais e mais com suas artes marciais.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Sleuthing with the Enemy Isso contribuiu muito para suas habilidades no combate corpo-a-corpo e aumentou sua chance de desviar ameaças demoníacas.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Hell Hath No Fury Como ela ficou mais forte, Phoebe conseguiu deslizar-se e outro ser através do ar ligeiramente. Phoebe provou isso quando levitou a si mesma e a um meteorologista e planou sobre uma divisória de parede divisória na redação da KLMV.episódio da 6ª Temporada, Forget Me...Not Levitação Seletiva A levitação pode ser estendida para levitar coisas com as quais se está em contato físico; isso inclui coisas tão grandes e pesadas que a pessoa ou o ser não tem forças para movê-las fisicamente. Quanto tempo o possuidor pode manter algo levitado depende do que o possuidor está levantando: por exemplo; o possuidor pode levantar um travesseiro por um longo período de tempo ou levantar alguém por um curto período de tempo. Phoebe aprendeu a usar seu poder de levitação para levitar objetos e outras pessoas com ela. Ela usou esse aspecto de seu poder para levitar a si mesma e a um meteorologista, e novamente quando levitou um travesseiro em que estava sentada.episódios da 6ª Temporada, Forget Me...Not e Love's a Witch No entanto, Phoebe agora pode levar coisas mais pesadas / maiores com ela quando ela está levitando; ela provou isso quando levitou um escudo orbital que continha ela, suas duas irmãs e Leo.episódio da 9ª Temporada, The Heavens Can Wait Algum tempo depois, enquanto lutava contra Murray ela levitou e deslizou a si mesma e Leo para fora do caminho de uma árvore caindo. Em um futuro alternativo de 2009, Phoebe usou esse aspecto para levitar Cal Greene e o mata com seu poder de Empatia.episódio da 2ª Temporada, Morality Bites Nesta ocasião, Phoebe não fez contato físico com Cal, no entanto, sua magia fez, o que evidentemente foi o suficiente para ela levitá-lo. Isso revelou o quão forte seu poder cresceu. Uso no Combate Esse poder é uma defesa muito forte, permitindo que alguém simplesmente pule para fora do caminho de uma ameaça, seja ela demoníaca ou humana. O possuidor pode evitar assaltos demoníacos e poderes ofensivos, como Bolas de Energia e Bolas de Fogo. Este poder também pode ser usado de forma ofensiva, como subir no ar e chutar um indivíduo. O possuidor também pode bombardear e chicotear os oponentes.quadrinhos 9ª Temporada, Oh, Henry É importante notar que a levitação é sempre acompanhada de Agilidade, porque o possuidor pode fazer muito mais do que o mencionado acima, eles também podem realizar manobras atléticas incríveis. No entanto, as manobras esportivas que se podem realizar dependem apenas do controle que se tem sobre o seu poder de levitação.É evidente pelo fato de que três dos usuários mais importantes da levitação mostraram agilidade durante o uso da levitação.. Como Phoebe, Yen Lo e An Ling foram treinados para incorporar a levitação às artes marciais e usá-las simultaneamente em combate. Cada um deles é conhecido por executar sequências complicadas de acrobacias de ginástica, como flips, rufos aéreos e giros aéreos. Além disso, todos os três podem manter seu equilíbrio em qualquer superfície em que levitem. Por exemplo, Phoebe e An Ling podem ficar de pé de lado na parede. Depois Rennek ligou a magia, Prue começou a manifestar as habilidades mágicas de suas irmãs as As Encantadas, e realmente teve o uso de levitação em combate um passo adiante, levitando sobre seus oponentes (para que ela pudesse atacá-los de cima com outro poder) e para realizar reconhecimento aéreo.quadrinhos 9ª Temporada, Prue Ya Gonna Call? Desenvolvimento do Poder Voo Os usuários de levitação podem ter seu poder aumentado em alguns métodos diferentes, embora todos esses métodos pareçam ser temporários. Entretanto, dado o tempo, a levitação pode naturalmente se transformar em voo para alguns seres. Uma das maneiras pelas quais a levitação pode temporariamente evoluir para o voo é entrar no Limbo. Porque as regras metafísicas e mágicas são amplificadas no Limbo, os poderes mágicos daqueles que a visitam são aumentados. Yen Lo, Phoebe e An Ling são exemplos disso, quando entraram no limbo, seu poder de levitação não avançou, mas evoluiu para o voo. De fato, Phoebe e An Ling entraram e saíram do Limbo juntos, no entanto, porque Yen Lo foi o primeiro a entrar, ele foi o primeiro a descobrir que seres em posse de uma levitação podiam voar enquanto estivessem no Limbo.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Enter the Demon Anos depois, o poder de levitação de Phoebe evoluiu novamente. No entanto, desta vez, ele se transformou em uma forma extrema de voo, levando-a de uma cidade para outra em um piscar de olhos. Esta evolução foi causada pelo encontro de Prue e Paige o que desestabilizou o Poder das Três. Para reverter os efeitos, Prue se despojou de seus poderes com uma potente poção de decapagem.Isso aconteceu na edição em quadrinho, Family Shatters. Enquanto dentro do Nexus do Todo, Phoebe foi capaz de usar seus poderes em todo o seu potencial, concedendo-lhe a capacidade de voar. Dentro da cúpula, ela foi capaz de voar à vontade e era forte o suficiente para carregar Piper e Paige com relativa facilidade. De acordo com Prue, a cúpula permitiu que ela entrasse no ponto em que seu poder crescerá, mas levará algum tempo para que seu poder cresça a esse nível naturalmente. Phoebe também aprendeu que ela só será capaz de usá-lo por um curto período de tempo. Outra maneira de evoluir a levitação em voo é absorvendo uma grande quantidade de energia. Depois que as Encantadas venceram a Fonte, Neena lançou um feitiço para compartilhar o poder da Fonte com seus demônios, que incluíam as Banshees. Esse impulso de poder anormalmente evoluiu os poderes de levitação das Banshees para o voo. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *An Ling *Yen Lo *Katya *Necron *Banshees *Sigmund *Phoebe Halliwell *Caçadores Ciganos ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. *Tuatha *Mitzy Stillman *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews Poder Relacionado a Levitação Levitação Projetiva levitando suas velas.]] Levitação projetiva é a habilidade de levitar pessoas e/ou objetos inanimados para o ar sem contato físico. Isso pode até incluir coisas tão grandes que a pessoa não tem força para movê-las fisicamente. Os usuários podem dar impulso à pessoa ou objetos que levitaram, permitindo que eles a joguem em curtas distâncias, mas apenas em movimento ascendente. Notas * O segundo e primeiro poder ativo de Phoebe; ela levita pela primeira vez em The Honeymoon's Over. * Em Once Upon a Time Phoebe levita ao comando pela primeira vez (ao invés de um reflexo). * Em Power Outage, Phoebe foi capaz de se mover de lado durante a levitação pela primeira vez, e conseguiu planar distâncias curtas. No episódio The Fifth Halliwheel Phoebe foi capaz de levitar e deslizar para trás. * Não está claro exatamente como esse poder é um avanço natural do poder de premonição de Phoebe , possivelmente porque permite que ela se mova para cima e veja as coisas de uma perspectiva diferente, como ela faz quando tem uma premonição. * O uso que Phoebe faz da Levitação pode ser um aspecto da Transvecção, que é uma habilidade percebida do Voo através do uso do pensamento e projeção psíquica. Isso pode fazer sentido, já que os poderes de Phoebe são baseados em mentalidade. *Telecinéticos podem usar seu poder para alcançar aspectos da levitação. Isso permite que eles desafiem a gravidade momentaneamente, mas não permite pairar de forma sustentada. *A irmã mais nova de Phoebe, Paige Matthews, ganhou essa habilidade dela por um dia em 2001, enquanto sua irmã mais velha, Prue Halliwell, ganhou em 2009 por aproximadamente seis meses. *Pensou-se que a Fonte usou Levitação para levantar-se depois que Phoebe o chutou em Charmed and Dangerous, no entanto, os gestos de mão que ele usou (colocando as mãos atrás dele e apontando diretamente para o chão) e o fato de que ele possuía telecinese apontou para a possibilidade de ele usar telecinese não Levitação. Na verdade, a única vez que ele foi visto diretamente usando Levitação foi em uma das premonições de Phoebe depois que ele roubou seus poderes.episódio da 4ª Temporada, Brain Drain *Este poder pode ser um dos menos utilizados no programa, presumivelmente devido ao custo do orçamento. Referências }} Categoria:Poderes